ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Heart of Stone (episode)
Jem'Hadar I was watching this episode today, and I noticed what appeared to be a Jem'Hadar in Quark's. It is in the final bar scene, right when Rom gives his approval for Nog to attend the academy. Has anyone else seen this? Jaz talk 20:42, 22 May 2006 (UTC) :That one has fooled me once or twice as well, but it's not a Jem'Hadar but a Kressari. They do look kind of similar though. --Jörg 20:46, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Doesn't the female changeling shoot herself? Relatively early in the episode, the trapped fake Kira shoots the crystal with her phaser. This seems problematic as the crystal is actually part of the Female Changeling, meaning she should have injured herself. Is there an explanation? :I'd imagine that the changeling used the lowest possible setting for one. She made some show of adjusting the beam intensity before firing it, so she might have just set it to the lowest possible setting rather than the highest... And I do have to wonder how Visitor felt about this episode, given her claustrophobia.-- 07:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::I can't imagine there's a problem. She's a powerful changeling. Who knows what she is capable of? They might very well be immune to any type of physical contact if they so choose. Odo is not a good baseline because he's much less experienced than the founders and less experienced than Laas who can take forms Odo never thought possible, such as Fire. — Morder (talk) 07:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::Visitor does hate this episode, for that reason, according to the DS9 Companion, I think.--31dot 08:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Regenerative Cycle So did the writers of this episode forget about Odo's regenerative cycle? I suppose the female Changeling is simply experienced enough that she can go much longer without having to go liquid, but if Odo actually abandoned 'Kira' for eight hours, they certainly didn't mention it. 21:47, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Changeling "* Apparently changlings can take on forms that are (at least somewhat) immune to phaser fire." Removed, as this isn't really relevant for this page. Maybe the Changeling page...--Golden Monkey 22:07, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Commanding officer or command level officer "It is revealed that a non-Federation citizen, in order to be admitted to Starfleet Academy, needs a reference from a commanding officer." This line is incorrect. Sisko tells Nog that the letter must be written by a "command level officer." I would assume this means anyone at the rank of lieutenant commander or above. So Nog could have asked Eddington to write the letter since he was a lieutenant commander and in charge of Starfleet security aboard the station. -- 13:08, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Eddington was in security, not command. Commanding others doesn't mean one is a command level officer.--31dot 13:47, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Changelings can look like us I think this is the first time it is revealed that the Founders have the ability to perfectly mimic the appearance of other races (an ability which Odo has not mastered). Wouldn't it be good to include this? It becomes a major plot element in the future (cf. "The Die Is Cast", "The Way of the Warrior", "Broken Link", "Apocalypse Rising", "In Purgatory's Shadow", "By Inferno's Light" etc.) budding I noticed a scene as a male was pregnant, I tried to do a search about budding but failed, but luckily there were References and I found what I was looking for in Vilix'pran. DynV 06:30, February 17, 2011 (UTC) removed When Nog told Sisko about not wanting to end up like his father, he could never have imagined where Rom would actually end up at the conclusion of the series. This isn't really appropriate, is it?Derekbd 19:41, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see the relevance of it personally. --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:44, March 1, 2011 (UTC)